Dancing on the razors edge
by The PowerGoddess
Summary: Bulma is living such a dangerous life style that it's slowly killing her. Will her houseguest save her from herself destruction? Rating will change in later chapters. Plz RR Thanks! Chapter 9 up!
1. Prologue

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…  
  
Prologue of…  
  
Dancing on the Razor's edge…By PowerGoddess...

  
  
  
So full of life, so full of love…it came to an end abruptly. Her beautiful eyes held no flicker of the once enchanting spark that was kept there. This woman consumed body, mind, soul and me whole and would not release them from her delicate grasp that she had on me. I do not know what I did that was so wrong to take that sparkling brilliance of life away from her, but if I did I'd figure out a way to replace the smoldering embers with rich shimmering light that once filled her.  
  
Was it I? Was it the life that she led? Was it her popularity that drove her to do such things to herself? Was it the company that she associated herself with night after night? Those questions I might never know the answers to myself. Have the demons that once plagued my life come to her to take over, to torture a new soul. One that did not deserve the agony and pain that endured? I don't wish the demons that haunted my soul and dreams on anyone in the universe, especially the blue haired tenshi.  
  
Drugs, alcohol, and the social acceptance drive her to do such things? I do not understand everything here in this strange world. I stood in the shadows watching her body wither away to nothing. Her drunken stagger so very late at night, or early morning depending. The smell of wretched smoke and other stimulants the humans call drugs were all around her. The late nights of listening to her cry in her bedroom, to the hours listening to her being so violently ill drew out the curiosity in me.  
  
She may not know that I love her; she may not know that I care, but I can't let this go on much longer. She's slowly killing herself, which is killing me along side her. If there is something I can do, I must save her from herself before there is nothing more to save. If she can't find her way out of the nightmare she's in, will she trust me to lead her out of it? No matter….  
  
I have to save her from slicing herself to ribbons, while she's dancing on the razor's edge….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This is the short prologue to a new story between Vegeta and Bulma…one which will show you a darker side of my writing. One that entails social acceptance, alcohol abuse, and drug abuse.  
  
Please tell me what you thing of this beginning, I'm interested if anyone would care to find out the rest…  
  
PowerGoddess aka MistressBlaze…  



	2. Chapter one

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…thanks!!! 

thank you to MistressAlexa for beta reading this!!  
  
Thank you for the reviews already. I'd like to say that this idea came to me and I thought it would make a good fic…this chapter is from Vegeta's point of view…  
  
  
  
  
Dancing on the razors edge…  
  
  
I've been on this mud ball of a planet longer then I should have been. One month after being wished back with the DragonBalls, here I am staying with the blue haired onna that was on Namek. I have everything I need at the moment: a gravity room, food, and someplace to sleep while I train to beat Kakarott. The onna, she is mouthy, annoying but on the same card full of life and not afraid to stand up to me. In all my travels have I found a female of any species that would stand toe-to-toe with me and not afraid to tell me where to shove it. I think I shall enjoy my time here on this awful planet until I get a spaceship of some sorts to get out of here after I defeat Kakarott.   
  
Her friends are annoying at best. The ones that have been around the house over the last month have been duplicates of the onna, all female loud, rude, and insane in my opinion. The onna's mate has been around also, but does not participate in her nightly ritual of going out with the others. I don't think the weak warrior likes her going out all the time; they get into petty bickering sessions irritating me to no ends over her lifestyle and not paying attention to him. If I were he, I'd find another onna to mate with.   
  
Tonight is peaceful, too peaceful for my tastes here. I watch the stars from my balcony on the second floor, thankful that the onna's chirpy mother has left me alone finally to my thoughts. The sound of loud music and the onna's voice grabs my attention from the driveway. Seems the onna is going out with her friends once again tonight. It was the same last night and the night before and the night before that, her noisy disgusting friends picking her up to go out to some place for some fun. She didn't sound like she was having fun when she returned home way after three in the morning. After the first half hour of her retching, I figured I would gain no more sleep for the night so I went to the gravity room to get away from her which seemed to become almost second nature to me, as soon as she arrived home, I would leave so I didn't have to listen to her crying or throwing up what ever she ate.  
  
"Bye mom, don't wait up!" Bulma shouted as she ran out the door of the house to her awaiting friends. The music was turned down for some welcome exchanges between them all before she climbed into the vehicle and the music was turned back up. I cringe at the crap they call music. It hurts my ears to the point I think they'll start bleeding. Have to remind myself to blow that shit up the next time. Tomorrows another day, unfortunately I'll be here still.  
  
A loud thump startled me from my dreams of carnage; I glance to the annoying clock that glowed at me reading the numbers as two in the morning. It has to be the onna back from her night of fun. I slip on a pair of boxers before making a stealthy exit of my room to find out what's going on. Slipping down the hall to the stairs quietly, I find the onna fumbling to get off the floor. I find this kind of amusing to see, laughing silently to myself. She wretches herself up with the aid of a nearby table before turning on the lights before gasping when she sees me perched at the top of the stairs watching her.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" She slurs out at me, her body wavering a bit.  
"Not you that's for sure ugly fat wench. Next time you wake me at this hour I won't hesitate to blast you." I watch her eyes fall on me with anger burning bright in the depths of those blue eyes, her small hands curling in to fists at her sides.   
"Does the weakling know that you go out dressed like a harlot? Pathetic." I spat out at her as she tried to climb the stairs after me.   
"Fuck off Vegeta, I'm not in the mood to listen to the monkey prince tonight."  
"You kiss you mother with that mouth?" I chuckled and walked back to my room, listening to her cuss at me. I can hear her in her room crying once again, blubbering about how she hates her life. I don't understand why she hates it so much. She has everything she could ever dream of having, so what's the deal? She's some what smart, and sort of attractive for an earth onna.  
  
The night came and gone, I went back to my routine I have made for myself. Up before the bright fireball rises into the sky to start my work out regiment only stopping to get breakfast four hours after I start. I tried not to pay attention to the onna when she came down from her room looking like pure hell. She brushed off her mothers' insistent ramblings for a cup of coffee before walking out the back door to her lab.   
  
"Bulma dear, sit down and eat."  
"No thanks mom, I have work to do." She muttered out before the door closed behind her. I stared for a moment before returning to my food.   
  
The day went on like normal besides the onna missing from the table at dinner only showing up late at night from hours of partying with her so called friends. The next day was the same, she would come down grab just a cup of coffee and leave without a backwards glance at anyone. She didn't even fight with me when I told her to fix the malfunctioning gravity machine. Now where is the fun at poking fun at the onna when she won't snap back at me?   
  
To me, she looks like hell warmed over, and it seems I'm not the only one that has noticed this. Her mother has talked about it while making me breakfast in the mornings, saying Bulma was looking pretty thin. I did not notice this at first because I never paid that much attention to her body. I have no inclination of wanting her in that way, so why look. But I did notice a change in her fiery attitude that I liked about her, so I hung back in the shadows watching her from a distance so she wouldn't notice.   
  
She has a routine of her own that she would follow, leaving the house before grabbing breakfast heading towards her lab that she shared with her weird father. After sitting for hours watching the lab, I found that she tinkered around until almost dusk, when she'd come in and change to go out at night. Her nightlife was pretty disturbing to me at first. She would grab something fast to eat on the way to the clubs, dance and drink most of the night away with her friends and other guys. I'm sure if her mate knew about this he would be pretty angry with her and leave her. Somewhere towards the end of the night she would disappear from the bar to use the ladies room, but come out looking very ill. I wonder what she's doing in there that makes her that way. But I blame it on the alcohol she has consumed in great quantities throughout the night. I don't understand how anyone would call that a good time.  
  
What is she doing to herself and why should I care???  
  
  
  
Please read and review…more chapters to come…I promise the chapters won't be short as this one…shall I continue?  
  
  



	3. Chapter two

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…thanks!!  
  
Bulma's POV and Vegeta's POV  
  
  
Dancing on the razors edge…  
  
  
I don't know what everyone's problem is lately, but it's getting on my last nerves. Seems I'm not allowed to go out and have fun. I'm a grown woman, I'm smart, attractive, and rich, which means I can do what I want within reason. Ever since I've come back from Namek with everyone, I felt I could use the time to unwind and relax with my friends. I'm happy Yamcha is back with me, but for some reason it's not the same anymore. Well it wasn't the same before he was killed. I know he's changed for the better, but I think I've changed also.   
  
Some days seem to run together to me. But mostly they're the same each time I wake up in the morning to the time I throw myself in bed. I wake up, go to the lab and tinker about for a while working on inventions with my father until I grow bored of it and crave the attention of my friends. Not any friends will do either, it has to be the group of girls I met one night at a club. I don't think I could ask for better friends at all. They all know how to have a good time and just hang out together every night and I love it. And getting out of the house gets me out of the way of the grumpy saiyan prince that now lives with us after I invited him in.  
  
What can I say about Vegeta? He's arrogant, proud, mouthy, and egotistical, but there is something mysterious about him. Mister badass himself living at my home and he hates me to no end. Oh well, one of these days he's going to get his ass kicked by Goku again. I don't think there has been a day that's gone by that he hasn't insulted me about everything. His favorite is calling me fat and ugly on an hourly basis, that's if he's out of the gravity room that long to do so. But some of his insults do tend to hurt me, even though I won't show it to his face. I won't give him the satisfaction to see me cringe, cry and sob over the words he spews forth in my face. I don't break down until I'm out of his sight.  
  
I think it all started a month or so after we made the wishes on the dragon balls to bring everyone back that I realized that yeah, maybe I am getting a little on the chubby side. Maybe Vegeta was right on one account so I decided to go on a diet. I think my mother is catching on, amazing with how ditzy she is that she catches on to anything in my life. Breakfast, and lunch I skip totally, but I usually grab something on the way to the club. Can't drink on an empty stomach you know. I think all in all I look better then I have in years, but that's on the outside really. What matters is what's on the inside right? Well that's not all that it's cracked up to be.   
  
Another fight, more harsh words yelled in the faces of your loved ones. Yamcha and I are on the outs again all because he thinks I spend too much time with my girl friends then I do with him. Yeah, maybe I have been neglecting him as of late but that's no reason for him to jump down my throat about it. I still go out with him for dinner and watch movies at his apartment, so what's the big deal? I don't mean for him, the only guy in my life that's loved me, to get all upset over this. He'll learn to deal with it in time, or I grow bored of the partying and clubbing.  
  
Another night, another drink down. I have to admit, I've been drinking a lot with the girls. On a good night we'll arrive at one of the best clubs in town at about nine or ten and mix it up until they kick us all out. Drinking, dancing, and flirting with every gorgeous man that walks in is the events of a typical night. Sassy, one of my friends tells me I could have any guy that walks in, but they tend not to look my way. They could have a good reason, but who knows really. I'm probably starting to show my age, my ass is probably as wide as a Mac truck, and blue isn't their favorite hair color. Guess I should work things out with Yamcha again.  
  
Things really didn't start to go down hill majorly until I realized what I have started to do to myself and I couldn't stop. Miko and Sassy introduced me to the fine art of binge and purge, and I don't mean hording stuff and destroying stuff like Vegeta either. It's a nasty little eating disorder that I started to do because of Vegeta's hurtful comments. I hope no one knows besides my friends that I do this; I don't want to hurt anyone over it. I've seen the documentaries and pictures of girls that have done the same. But I won't let myself get that far gone. I promise.  
  
  
The onna is still doing the same stuff every night, but she's becoming more secretive with her affairs, or so she thinks. After listening to the onna and her mate fight almost consistently about her behavior and such I decided I would try and figure out what the hell they were fighting about in the first place. I've followed her before but found nothing to contain my interest for more the a few minutes. Why humans find it fun to go out to such places and drink until they cannot stand or even walk for that matter is beyond me. What irritates me the most is that she locks herself in the bathroom for hours on end; Kami who knows what she is doing in there. Most of the time it's the sounds of her being violently ill which disturbs me. How can a person live being that way? I'm not even sure that she really eats to keep her body sustained.   
  
I was wakened again very early in the morning, this time to the sound of Bulma raiding the kitchen. I crept down to see what the hell she was doing to make such a racket, to find her at the kitchen table eating like there was no tomorrow. If I didn't know better I would of thought she was saiyan by the amount of food she was shoveling into her loud mouth. Thankful that I went unnoticed in her raid, I made my way back to my room for a few more hours of sleep before I started my training. I was drifting back off when the bathroom door being slammed rattled me back to reality. I gritted my teeth and got out of bed to confront her for being a noisy pest. By the time I actually got to the end of the hall where the bathroom was at, the onna had already went through her nightly routine of throwing up everything.  
  
"Onna!" I banged on the door loudly, the anger building up inside like a raging fire. I stood at the door waiting and listening for the barrage of insults to be thrown at me, but never came. Her shallow breathing and small amount of movement told me she was in there so I decided to bang one more time and tell her to come out before I blasted down the door when the clatter of items hitting the tile floor along with a loud thud stopped me from doing so. I'm not sure what made me react in such a way, but I felt my heart in my stomach for a moment. I turned the doorknob only to find it locked. Without thinking twice, I placed my weight against the door, giving it a good saiyan nudge to break the lock free to see what was going on in there. I was greeted with the sight of the onna, Bulma lying on the floor trembling violently with the entire contents of the bathroom counter surrounding her.  
  
"Onna?" She didn't respond to me calling her. I rolled her over onto her back, her muscles still quivering underneath her skin. Her hair was wet with perspiration, plastering it to her delicate face. I swept the hair out of her face, taking notice of a long scratch that marred one of her cheeks. I have never seen someone so bad in my entire life. She looked more then frail, I the prince of all Saiyans was afraid that if I moved her she would break. She groaned as I moved her arms to rest on her stomach, as I checked the rest of her out to make sure she wasn't injured from her graceful fall. I kicked the befallen junk out of my way as I inspected her, shaking my head once again, trying to understand what the hell she is doing to herself. Her clothing hung loosely around her body, almost like a skeleton shrouded in cloth. I lifted her off the cold tile floor, feeling her cool shaking body in my arms as I took her to her bedroom.  
  
I don't know what came over me to do such a thing, but I did it. I turned down the sheets and blankets on her bed, placing her gently into it before removing her shoes and covering her back up. I know in the morning she wouldn't have the faintest clue on how she ended up sleeping in her own bed, but I'm not going to let her know that I did it. Hell I don't even know why I did it. I'll just keep telling myself that I didn't want to hear her annoying voice whining over sleeping on the cold bathroom floor in the morning or having to step over her to use the shower.   
  
I'm not sure how long it's been since I've seen the onna. A few days, maybe a week. She's been avoiding her family and myself all this time. I know she's alive, I can feel her faint ki when I want to actually muddle through all the rest of the weak earthling ki for her. Her mother is worried about her, always muttering something about not being a good parent and it was her fault that the onna was missing. The ones to blame for this is the group of 'friends' she hangs around with. They have brain washed the onna I think.  
  
I try and not pay attention to all this human garbage that's thrown around on that contraption they call a television here. But I couldn't help myself one night while the onna was still missing. I sat in my room after my training one night, seriously contemplating if I should drag the onna home or not to get her mother to stop her whining. With my inner turmoil boiling, I decided to have a good laugh to myself and check out what kind of ridiculous shows were on. With all the channels that are on this damn thing you would think there would be something decent to watch. Wrong. But something did catch my attention, even if it was for a short moment. A news type program with some man talking about 'social acceptance.' I know I rolled my eyes at this. What does it matter about being accepted by your peers? I guess a lot by what the man was jabbering about. The one thing that stuck out during the whole thing was something they called anorexia. Females actually making themselves sick to lose weight to make themselves more attractive or something. I wonder if that's what Bulma has been doing, but who's to know for sure what's in that crazy pea brain of hers. There is nothing wrong with her, well except her loud mouth at times. Why would she do such a thing to herself? Doing it over that weak ass mate of hers?  
  
I think it's been a week, maybe longer since I've been home. I bet my parents are having major conniption fits over me being gone so long. I guess I just lost track of time. The girlfriends have introduced me to rave parties last week, and that's where I've been the whole time. Well not actually the whole time. I would crash at one of their houses to sleep during the day then get up and do it all over again. Vegeta has been gawking at me the whole time since I've walked in the door. I growled at him and retreated to my room, away from his prying eyes. I bet he has a whole weeks worth of insults and requests to throw at me, but I'm not going to listen to them.   
  
I sighed to myself noticing the blinking light on my answering machine. Looks like Yamcha's been worried about me. He left over fifty messages all asking where I've been and if I'm all right. I should call him back sometime. I know I've been avoiding him like the plague again. I shouldn't though, I love him, and well I know he loves me, but I know he'll get upset with me and start a fight using my friends and my behavior as ammo.  
  
I flop back on my bed, my body jostling the mattress slightly in my landing to take a short catnap before my night starts again when someone knocked on my door.  
"Go away." I shouted, throwing a pillow over my head to drown out the noise.  
"Onna, open this door."  
"Shove it Monkey boy." I growled out to the pain in the ass knocking at my door. The sounds of splintering wood made me jump. I look to see Vegeta towering over me with a nasty look on his face.  
"Where have you been?" He asks me, his voice laced with venom. I try hard not to snap back, but I find that my patience with him is limited.  
"Why the fuck should you care where I've been huh? You're not my babysitter or keeper so stay out of my business. If I want to let you know something, I'll tell you. Got it?" He snarls at me, making me cringe back with a touch of fear of him for the moment. I'm not sure what's gotten into him, but he needs to leave me alone.  
"Out with your no good friends again?"  
"I already told you that was none of your business Veggie boy." He's pissed now; I can see the little vein on his forehead starting to throb. Seems I have a knack at pissing him off.  
"Just a word of caution onna. I know what you're doing and I don't like it." And with that being said he stalked out of my room to not be seen for the rest of the day.  
  
Why does he care all of a sudden what happens to me?   



	4. Chapter three

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue…thanks!  
  
  
Dancing on the razor's edge…  
  
Bulma left the house on time with her friends once again. She was pretty shocked when I told her I knew what she was doing, even though I really don't have a clue to exactly what it is she's doing. Just by her reaction, I think I'm going to follow her once again and watch.   
  
It was at the far end of town, the building that Bulma was at. It looked like an old storage facility of some sort with a ton of people and very loud music. I entered the maze to seek her out and do my surveillance on her. There were so many people crammed into this place it was hard to pin point exactly where she was, but I knew she was there. After managing to maneuver around and being pinched several times on my ass by many females, and well some I'm not real sure of, on the way, I found the bar area of the place. The bartenders were busy mixing and showing off some tricks with bottles to the females that lined the bar.  
  
"Hurry up Max, I'd like my drink before Christmas!" A petite onna to the right of me shouts over the bar. I watch her throw some money on the bar at him and snatch two drinks away from the guy. She made eye contact with me for a split second before proceeding to talk to another onna beside her.  
"This place is a madhouse. What I can't understand is why everyone can't have a good time with out all this drug shit."  
"Tell me about it. That group of girls over there was getting pretty rowdy, especially the blue hair one." The mention of blue hair grabs my attention immediately.   
  
"Where is she onnas?" Both of them look over to me, looking me up and down before one of them answered.  
"We are not onnas, we are the ones and only Mistresses. That's Alexa and I'm Blaze." Blaze? What kind of name is that? She walks over towards me, her black spike heeled boots clicking on the floor. Her friend smiles and follows standing right beside her gazing at me like I'm on the menu.   
  
"So who exactly are you? Never seen you around here before." The other, Alexa asked me. She straightened her black leather skirt slightly, still glaring at me while her friend dug her hands into her back pockets on her leather pants, tugging the waist down to reveal a very skimpy American flag thong.  
  
"I'm looking for my housemate." I growled out at them, before Alexa slipped away from my sight.  
"So the blue haired one is your house mate huh? Well I tell you what, you tell us your name and we'll supply you with all the information you need." Blaze says, her chocolate brown eyes piercing me. I ground my teeth, I could find Bulma if I wanted to, but getting some information from these two would be helpful in a way.  
  
"Vegeta." I say just loud enough for Blaze to hear me before I feel a set of hands sliding up my rear to my shoulders. I tensed up before I hear a giggle and feel the hot breath on the nap of my neck.  
"All day I dream about sex, all day I dream about fucking…" Alexa is singing to the music playing in the background in my ear. I watch her out of the corner of my eye as she makes her way around to my side.  
"Down Alexa, not now." Blaze scolded her before smiling back to me. Alexa on the other hand gave her a warning glare before she spoke and pouted away from me.  
"You always kill my fun Blaze."  
"Sorry, I'll let you have fun next time. So Vegeta, what is it you'd like to know?"  
  
"What the hell are all…" I was stopped in mid sentence by a finger trailing down my bicep. I look down to see that Alexa has continued her groping of me. Blaze smacked her hand away and gave her _'I told you to behave'_ look before nodding her head for me to continue. I look over to make sure I wasn't going to be interrupted again. She gives me the innocent look I see Bulma get every once in awhile. Hmmpft! I know better.  
"People call this fun?"  
"Well, it depends I guess. Alexa and I are here to have a few drinks, scout out the men and dance. The majority of the people here are meeting up with others, doing drugs, and what ever else suits their fancy for the evening."  
  
"Don't look now Blaze, but here comes those assholes again." Both the onnas turn and I follow their line of sight to two men walking in our direction. I stand back and watch as both of them turn and looked at them, the guys smiling at them and the onnas are growling.  
"I told you once I'm not interested." Blaze spat out, taking a step backwards to stand beside her friend.  
"Oh come on girls, wouldn't it be fun to go back to our place for some extra curricular activities?" The men are disgusting at best; I was about to walk up when both of the onnas unleashed hells fury on them, dropping them to their knees.  
"I have standards you know, and you're defiantly not it!" Alexa shouted out above the music before giving another kick to one of them. I grinned, I kind of like their attitude.  
  
"Sorry about that Vegeta, so where were we?" Blaze asked dusting off her hands. I have to chuckle to myself, they are pretty amusing.   
"The blue hair onna, where is she?" Blaze stands on her tiptoes looking over the crowd of people before she turns back to me.  
"She's over there with a huge group of people. I tell you what though, I think personally that one in that group isn't going to see Christmas." I gave her a questioning look before she continued.  
"The group she's with is very well known for their reckless behavior, and their love for the good stuff."  
"Good stuff?"  
"Drugs, booze, anything that will give them a thrill really. I wouldn't be surprised that they're doing something right now."  
"Yeah, I know one of them just brought in some X and some mary jane. Who knows what else." I made a mental note to find out exactly what these two are talking about when I get back to the house.   
"Well, it was nice meeting you Vegeta, keep an eye on your friend. I just hope she doesn't turn out like the rest of them." Blaze says before grabbing Alexa by the arm and dragging her away through the crowd of people.  
  
After the departure of the onnas, I followed where they pointed, finding Bulma with the group of friends. She swayed with the music, laughing at who knows what as a few guys hung all over her. If only her weakling mate could see her now. I sat down out of their sight, trying to hear what they were saying over the obnoxious music that played deafeningly in the background.  
  
  
"Bulma you have got to try some of this." Ashleigh, my friend said as she thrusted a pill into my hand. I looked at it for a moment, studying the outside of it before looking back over to her with an inquisitive look.  
"Just take it. I promise you'll love it." She shouted over the music. Before I knew it, I had the pill to my lips and followed it with a vodka chaser. I don't know if it was a wise thing to do at the moment, but I didn't want to disappoint my friends. I was already feeling pretty tinglely after all the drinks and half a joint I shared with Sassy.  
  
The night seemed to slip by pretty quickly tonight for some reason. I don't remember how I got home, but I'm here. As soon as I came in the door I went straight to the kitchen, raiding the fridge with out turning on the light. I had a serious case of the munchies, and I had to take care of it before it drove me insane. I gathered up some stuff I guess was from dinner tonight and piled it onto the counter before invading the cupboards for some junk food. As soon as I sat the rest of the stuff on the counter the lights snapped on, temporarily blinding me.  
  
"God, turn those lights off! I had them off for a reason."  
"What are you doing Bulma." His voice startling me. I spun around to greet my visitor.  
"Hey Yamcha, I was just catching a midnight snack."  
"Right, at quarter to three in the morning? Where were you tonight? I thought we had a dinner date tonight." He sounded pretty disappointed in me. I put on a weak smile before facing him again from my mountain of food I had laid out.  
"I'm sorry, I thought that was tomorrow night. I'll make it up to you."  
"Bulma, you never, ever forgot a date before."  
"Hey, I said I was sorry already, what else do you want from me?" I snapped back at him. I don't think I meant to do that; it just came out that way.  
"I just want to know where you were, I worry about you." Now he's laying the guilt trip on me. I know that he worries, but I'm a big girl and can take care of myself.  
"I was out with the girls. We had a few drinks and danced the rest of the night away. I just lose track of time when I'm out."  
"You reek of marijuana Bulma. You haven't been smoking it have you?" He's questioning me. I know he can smell it all over me.  
"Me? Are you kidding? I would never touch the stuff." I lied straight to his face. He glared at me, seeing right through the lie that spilt from my lips. I was never a very good liar.  
"Ok, I just don't want you mixed up in that kind of stuff."  
"I won't honey, I promise." I planted a soft kiss to his cheek before returning my attention to all the food in front of me.   
  
Yamcha took a seat at the table watching me as I devoured my sandwich in no time along with half a bag of cookies. I could see him raise an eyebrow out of the corner of my eye at me as I finished up my glass of milk.  
"I'm going to head home, reschedule our date for tomorrow night?" He asks as he grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and slinging it over his shoulder.  
"Yeah, sure. I promise I won't miss it this time."  
  
I watched him leave through the front door before I return back to the matters at hand. I can't believe I ate all that trash; it's starting to make me feel sick now. Still feeling kind of woozy, I climbed the stairs and crept past my parents and Vegeta's bedrooms before getting to mine clear down at the end of the hall. I stripped out of my clubbing clothes as soon as I entered, searching for my favorite pair of sweat pants and tee shirt before I get rid of the contents of my stomach. Just the thoughts of doing it make me start sweating. I wiped my sweaty palms on my pants before taking the trip to the bathroom.  
  
  
I waited up for the onna to get home. I left the place a few hours before she came in to do some research of sorts. After spending most of the time trying to figure out how to find what I needed off the Internet in the onna's lab office, I read through everything I could find. I remember shaking my head at some of this stuff. Are drugs that great? I don't want to try to find out. I have better things to do then put foreign stuff in my body.   
  
I was in the middle of reading when I heard the weakling warrior come in to the house. He went to search her out, but ended up waiting in the dark at the kitchen table when he came up empty handed looking for the onna. He must have been there for a good hour or so before I heard the all to familiar music coming from down the street. I turned off the computer and locked the lab back up before Bulma got out of the car, waving her goodbyes and carefully walking to the front door to let herself in.   
  
I was pretty amused at the weakling warrior's attempt in cornering her about what she's been up to, but also frowned at her lies she was tossing back into his face. He must be playing it off or is pretty stupid not seeing through those lies. She bid him a farewell, taking my cue to exit towards my room when she walked him towards the door and came up the stairs, missing a few stairs on the way up. I waited against my door, listening to her come down the hall and past my room to hers, only to come back out a few minutes later. I know I had a huge grin plastered to my face as I started my count down.  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Just as I finished I heard her stamp her feet and then kick the bathroom door. I opened my door and leaned against the frame watching her as she yanked on the doorknob and whined about wanting to get into the bathroom so bad.  
  
"Want to make yourself sick again onna?" She whips around to glare at me; I know I started something with her now.  
"Did you lock this door?"  
"So what if I did? What are you going to do about it?"  
"Damn it Vegeta, why are you such an asshole? I need to get in there." She starting to raise her voice, I'm now debating if I should let this go any further then it has. I rather not have the onna's mother out here right now.  
"Not if you're going in there to throw up your 'midnight snack' I'm not going to open it."  
"It's none of your business what the hell I do in my own home and especially in my own bathroom."  
"Fine, don't come crawling to me when your body starts to shut down and your throwing up blood because I'll just laugh in your pathetic face."  
"It will never come to that. Now open this door now!" She demanded. I rolled my eyes once again and made my way down the hall and kicked the door open, breaking the lock. She grows at me before escaping into the room and slamming the door closed. Before I could make it back to my room, my ears were accosted with the sounds of her retching everything up again.  
  
She's going to kill herself. I guess the Mistresses were right. Someone isn't going to make it to see Christmas.  
  
  
  



	5. chapter four

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…Thanks!  
  
  
Dancing on the razor's edge…  
  
  
That little joke from Vegeta really pissed me off. I can't believe he would do such a thing, but you never can tell with him. Also I think he's been doing his homework. He does know what I'm doing in the bathroom. Guess I'll just have to use another bathroom out in the lab or downstairs before coming up for bed. Maybe he'll leave me alone then.   
  
On a different note, I totally forgot about the dinner date with Yamcha. But I promised to go out with him tonight, but I also promised Miko and Ashleigh that I'd pick them up for the grand opening of a new club on the Westside of town down by the fisherman's wharf. Maybe I can get out of going with Yamcha and tell him I'm sick or something so I can go with the girls. I'm sure Yamcha will understand, I'll just make our date for later this week.  
  
  
Well the onna went out, breaking her promise with the weakling for a dinner date tonight. I watched her drive away with the music turned up people from miles around could hear it. I was heading out to the gravity room when her mate showed up looking for her.   
  
"If you're looking for the onna, she's not here."  
"Where the hell is she then?"  
"She went out. Don't bother me any more of your senseless drivel." I spat out and stalked away from him to finish some training.   
  
Training was taking a detour with the thoughts of the onna mixing with other things on my mind. I just couldn't shake her from my thoughts. I could sit here all night and argue with the voice in my head telling me not to think about her and what she was doing to herself, but it would of done no good. I, Prince Vegeta was actually worried about her. Now I'm starting to turn soft as Kakarott and his peace-loving group of earthlings. Shit why should I worry? She has her weakling mate and she's a grown onna and can take care of herself. So why should I care what she does to herself? I guess maybe she's grown on me since I've been here. She offered her home and training area to me, and her mother feeds me well enough. I might tell her she's ugly, brainless, and totally annoys me to no end, but it's just one big lie I make myself think and speak when I'm around her. I could never be mated to an onna like her. I can imagine the look on my father's face, if he was still alive if I told him I was falling for this onna. He would curse me to hell for thinking of wanting to take a mate out of the saiyan race. But what choices do I have now? I could be alone for the rest of my life wandering aimlessly through the galaxy taking what ever I wanted, or I could take a mate and raise a family of half-breeds that I'm sure my father would be cursing as well. Either way, I'm stuck here worrying about the stupid onna.  
  
  
I can't believe she stood me up again. I could understand mixing up the dates, but promising me that we'll go out tonight then come to find out she has taken off again really perturbs me. I've tried to figure out what is going on, but it's the same old song and dance when I talk with her. Always too busy going out with her girlfriends or another big bash some place that she couldn't miss for the world. What about me? Last night when she came home, the smell of marijuana was all over her, along with the smell of booze and what ever else she was into. It scares me that she could be getting herself into that kind of stuff. I know, if I really loved her, I'd do something about it right? I've tried honestly. I've asked her point blank what she was into and she would lie to me square in the face. So what am I suppose to do? Tie her up and not let her leave the house? I couldn't do that, besides she'd get Vegeta to come escort me out or something. Well I guess I'm on my own again tonight.  
  
  
I picked up the girls and got us into the new club with out any hassles. One good thing about being rich and somewhat famous around here. I must have laid out a few thousand zenis to the bartender to keep the drinks flowing for all of us. After a few rounds of drinks for myself I headed out on the dance floor dancing with every delicious guy that was there. By the time I had my sixth drink of the night I totally forget about the Yamcha deal and relaxed back not fearing the consequences of standing him up again tonight.   
  
Miko caught my attention some time before midnight and drug me to the bathroom. Once we got in there, the rest of the girls were standing near the sinks waiting on us.   
"Bulma you have got to try this." Sassy says to me handing over the short straw she had in her hand. There on the sink was a small cosmetic mirror, a razor blade and a white powdery substance. My guess it was cocaine, but I wasn't for sure, I've never done any of this before. I was just going with the flow of the girls and I didn't want to let them down. I watched Miko take her turn, snorting the powder up her nose and smiling at me when she finished. I cringed mentally before doing the same. The first few minutes I didn't feel a thing. The girls were giggling and carrying on with each other before Ashleigh packed up her mirror and put everything in her purse. We all headed back to our table to finish our drinks and order more. I felt a rush of energy and headed out on the dance floor, bumping and grinding with the guys. The lights and music was amazing as I danced the night away. Before I knew it, last call was being announced over the sound system from the DJ's booth. We all sighed before packing it in for the night. I had the honor of taking Ashleigh and Miko home while the others hitched a ride with Sassy.  
  
After dropping Miko off at her apartment I asked Ashleigh for more of that stuff I had in the bathroom earlier. I really seemed to like it and wanted to try it again. She smiled at me as we pulled up into her apartment complex and handed me a small vile of the stuff.  
  
"Here, have a hit for the road." She says to me as she took some out and snorted some for herself. I smiled back to her and mimicked her in everyway. Sniffling once to get the last of the powder, I told her thanks and told her I would catch her again tomorrow for the rave down at Lady Grant's we all planned on going to. I had at least another ten minutes to drive before I got home when a dog ran out in front of my car. I slammed on the breaks and swerved to miss it, but still managed to hit the poor animal and end up in the ditch. When my car stopped moving, I lifted my head, feeling pretty shaken up I stepped out of the car.   
  
"Oh my Kami, what have I done?" I remember saying that over and over as I looked at the damage to the car. I totaled out my new car in a blink of an eye. I started to cry as I started my walk back to the house. Taking myself close to thirty minutes to walk in these damn high heels, I stumbled onto the pouch and let myself in.  
  
  
I could only stand being around this damn house for a few hours before seeking out Bulma. It didn't take me long to find her and her loud mouth friends tonight. I sat back in the dark shadows like I have every other time I've followed her, watching her every move. I watched her drink her alcohol and dance with all the strange men in the club before disappearing into the bathroom with the rest of the onnas. I waited patiently for her to come back out, wondering if it was a ritual that all females go in packs to the bathroom. I got up and walked towards the bathrooms, leaning up against the wall near the door. Finally after being in there for twenty minutes, the pack of onnas came out going straight to the table they had staked claim to at the beginning of the night to finish drinks. The onna was the last one that came out. Feeling pretty stealthy with myself, I got pretty close to her and walked right behind her until she was only a few feet away from the table. I could smell the alcohol and smoke on her along with another scent I wasn't familiar with. I growled under my breath at her and made my way back to where I was at; growing uncomfortable in my attire I wore out this evening. The jeans and the black silk shirt were not my thing to say the least. I just wanted to get back to the house and get into my training suit or boxers that I wear when I prowl the house late at night in. She danced wildly under the bright colored lights, with a huge smile plastered to her face. She looks quite nice like that I must admit.  
  
As last call was being announced loudly, I took it as my cue to make my exit and wait outside for her to leave as well. They came out talking quite loudly all saying their goodbyes and leaving in separate cars. I watched the onna drive away with two of them, my guess taking them back to where they live. For an odd reason, I followed her to both stops she made along the way. Her last stop she stayed in the parking lot for a good amount of time. Longer then it would take to drop someone off. I watched from the air, hovering just above the car and high enough to where I wouldn't be seen, I heard the car door slam and Bulma pull away. I could hear the music playing as she took her normal route home around some twists and turns in the road before coming to the road Capsule Corp was stationed at. I was looking ahead, seeing the final destination in sight when the sounds of tires screeching on the pavement caught my attention. I was able to glance down in time to see the onna's car slide sideways into a small ditch on the side of the road, the car resting against a small tree.   
  
"Oh Kami." I remember whispering as the car came to a sudden halt. I descended toward the car, hoping she was all right. When she finally opened the car door and wobbly stepped out, I was relieved. She rubbed her head and looked the car over for several minutes muttering something about 'what have I done?' as she walked around. She started to walk home and that's where I made my grand exit to wait for her there.   
  
I don't know what took her so long to get back here, but I was about to go looking for her when I heard the door open and close quietly. I was at the kitchen table taking in a snack when I heard her heels on the linoleum floor. I could hear her mumbling before the lights snapped on revealing a disheveled Bulma standing by the kitchen counter.   
  
"You look like hell onna." She just stared at me for a moment out of the corner of her eye before turning to look right at me. As she did I noticed the growing bump on her forehead and a trickle of blood seeping down her face from her hair.   
"I've had a bad night, leave me alone." Is all she said to me in a soft tone of voice.   
"How did you get that lump?" I asked, raising an eyebrow to her when she stiffened.  
"Oh, it's nothing at all." She declared before leaving the room in a hurry. Nothing at all my ass. For fuck sakes she was bleeding, leaving a nice pool of it on the kitchen counter. I'm sure the onna's mother would love to see that in the morning when she gets up to make me some breakfast.   
"Damn it onna." I cursed her under my breath once again as I cleaned up the blood and made my way back upstairs. The lights were off, and the bathroom unoccupied which I found strange. Usually she would be in there for at least an hour before she went to bed. But tonight everything was quiet. Maybe the onna gave up the throwing up stunt. But I highly doubt it. I lay back in bed listening to the sonnet of the crickets outside that lulled me to sleep instead of the sounds of a violently ill onna.  
  
"Sleep well onna…."  



	6. chapter five

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…Thanks!! Also I do not own 'Closer' by NiN or American Bad Ass by Kid Rock.  
  
  
  
Dancing on the razor's edge…  
  
  
Needless to say, I don't remember much of last night. I'm still trying to figure out how in the hell I got this nice bump on my forehead, and why there is blood all over my clothes and pillows. I rubbed my head for a minute, trying to get the sleep to leave my hazy brain when someone knocked on my door. I sighed as I brushed some of my hair over my bump and proceeded towards the door.   
  
"Oh you're awake, good there is a nice police officer down stairs that wants to talk to you." My mother chirped. Police officer? Wonder why the police would like to see me for?  
"Ok Mom, give me a minute and I'll be down." She nods here head and leaves me standing at my door. I quickly throw on a robe and made my way slowly down the stairs, noticing the officer talking to my mother.  
  
"Good Morning officer, what can I help you with today?"  
"Do you own a red convertible with the license plate number QUV-92T?"  
"Umm, yeah I do. I just bought it a few months ago why?"  
"Well Miss Briefs, one of the other officers found it in a ditch about a mile away from here on Ashcroft." With his words the memory of last night started to come back to me in bits and pieces. Dropping the girls off. Taking a hit of cocaine for the road, and then crawling out of my car to see what I did.  
"Miss Briefs?" I was pulled back with the officer's voice.  
"Yeah, I had a little mishap late last night coming home from a friends house. I remember a dog running out into the middle of the road and I tried to avoid it. I'm not sure if I hit it or not."  
"You hit the dog, we found a yellow lab not far from where your car was at."  
"Oh no, is it dead?"  
"Yes Miss Briefs."  
"Oh Kami, I didn't mean to do that. I tried to miss it. I really did." I was feeling worse by the minute. I killed some person's pet, probably some little boy or girl right now crying their eyes out because their pet got hit by me. I could feel the tears starting to fall down my cheeks when the back door swung open and then slammed shut. The Royal Pain in the ass has decided to grace us with his presence.   
  
  
Bulma was out of bed dressing in a blue robe, talking to a cop at the front door when I came in. I raised a questioning eyebrow at her before heading towards the kitchen where her mother was cooking me breakfast. It wasn't long before Bulma came into the kitchen and grabbing herself a cup of coffee. She stood at the counter with her arms wrapped around herself, staring out the back door window.   
  
"Onna, that piece of junk isn't working right again." I hear her grumbling to herself before she turned to meet my gaze. She roughly wiped her cheek, clearing the trail of tears that caressed her skin there.  
"What did you do to it this time monkey brain?"  
"Nothing. If you would fix it right the first time, I wouldn't be interrupted in my training now would I?"  
"I'll fix it this afternoon."  
"You will fix it now onna. I am not going to wait until you feel like it."  
"Fuck off Vegeta."  
"Now Bulma sweetie, you shouldn't be talking like that to Vegeta." Her mother scolded her. Just the reaction on the onna's face was worth it. She slammed her cup down, splattering coffee everywhere before huffing off to her room.  
  
It was ten minutes later that she came back down stairs dressed in her work clothes and storming past me to the back door. I was happy to see the old fiery attitude back if only for a little bit. I loved the way she would get so pissed at the simplest requests. I left her alone to do her work for fifteen minutes before going out to the gravity room and making sure she was fixing it right. I found her under the console curing about shorted out circuits and fried wires. I laughed to myself as she cursed me to high heaven about being rude, egotistical, and obnoxious.   
  
"Is it fixed yet? Or are you going to stay down there and curse at me and this machine all day?" I could hear her growl from the control panel before a bang and more cussing came. She rubbed her head gingerly before glaring up at me with a wrench in hand.  
"If you could wait about five more minutes, I'll have this thing working like it was brand new."  
"Fine. Just make it snappy."   
  
  
To cause more insult to injury, Vegeta scared me while I was working on his damn gravity room and bashed my head again. I swear I'm never going to get over this raging headache. After I finished fixing the Monkey Prince's training equipment, I went back to my room, hoping to grab a few more minutes of sleep before I went down to the labs to help my father with more of his inventions. But before I could lay my head down on the pillows, the vile that was next to my lamp was calling my name. I just had to take some of it, if not for fun, maybe it will help me get over this headache and get some rest. I scooped some out with my pinky nail and inhaled deeply, taking all of it in. I wiped my nose and sniffled a little bit before doing the same with the other nostril. I screwed the cap tightly back on the vile and sat it down next to the lamp again. Have to remind myself to ask Ashleigh for more of this stuff tonight when we get to the rave. I think I'm going to really like this stuff.  
  
Well, the sleeping part didn't work out as well as I had planned it to be. I tossed and turned for a good part of an hour or more before I got up and took my shower. With one last once over in the mirror, I grabbed my purse and bounded down the stairs. I snagged my mother's car keys and made my way out to the garage. Satisfied that I wasn't being watched, I left for my shopping excursion.   
  
After five hours of shopping, four malls, and five hundred thousand zenis, I made it back home in one piece. I'm glad I packed extra capsules in my purse because I used every one of them up and still had bags and packages left. I smiled sweetly as I entered the house and walked past my Mother, who was cleaning the living room.  
  
"Bulma honey, Yamcha called earlier. He wants you to call him back."  
"Alright Mom, thanks." I called back to her, half way up the stairs. I was happy to get to my room and throw down all my goodies that I had bought. I thought about calling Yamcha or not for a bit before deciding just to ignore him for today and start getting ready to go out tonight.  
  
  
Bulma left an hour ago with her friends. I was hoping that she was still around seeing the gravity room short-circuited again. So now I'm stuck with nothing to do besides eat or sleep. I think I shall see what kind of hate and discontent I can cause instead. I overheard her talking about a new club last night. I think I'll check that out. I rummaged through the dresser drawers looking for something to wear that won't draw attention to me, but I find that almost impossible. Everywhere I've been to spy on Bulma, there is always someone that makes a comment or two about how I look. Hn, whatever.  
  
  
  
After standing in this Kami forsaken line for twenty minutes just to get into the club. The bouncer had the audacity to stop me and tell me that he wouldn't allow me in. I was about to blast him for being such an asshole when two familiar voices from just behind stopped me from doing so.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" I turned to look finding the two Mistresses that I talked to a little while back. They both smiled and sauntered up toward me.  
"You remember us don't you?"  
"Of course I do. Who could forget two hellcats like you? You're Alexa and that's Blaze." Blaze smirked over, probably impressed that I actually remembered their names. Alexa got closer to me before peering over my shoulder at the bouncer.  
"Yo, Drachen! You're the bouncer here? You better let me and my friends in or I'm telling your mother what you did with little Rachel RottenCrotch, the town whore." Without a questioning look from the bouncer, we were let in with out further hassle.   
  
"You here spying on your housemate again?" Blaze asks me. I just simply nodded to her, trying to locate a dark corner of the building I could be left in peace at.  
"Here, you can stay with us. I'm sure no one will take notice if you're with us. Besides it will keep all the filthy animals away with you around." Alexa wrapped an arm around mine and lead me through the sea of people towards the very back of the club. Blaze arrived shortly carrying three drinks, trying hard not to spill their contents everywhere.  
"Geeze you'd think that people would move out of your way. So what's on the agenda tonight?"  
"First off, I'm taking Vegeta here out on the dance floor. I just love this song." Alexa gave me a wink and pulled me along with her once again. I don't even know why I easily let her take me. As we made our way towards the dance floor, I caught the sight of Bulma and her friends not too far off all having a good time and drinking like always. Bulma was standing over the shoulders of some guy smoking a cigarette. No wonder she always reeks of smoke when she comes home.  
  
  
The music was loud, the base thumping and rattling. I caught the beginning part of the song that was playing and smiled widely before scooping up a bit of cocaine that was on the table. After getting rid of the evidence I pulled Michio out on the dance floor with me. He protested for a minute, wanting to get back to the more exciting stuff that was happening at the table, but with the grind of my hips against his body, his protest died quickly. Who could resist me, the beautiful Bulma Briefs? I think this stuff actually makes me dance better. A wicked smile graced my lips as I continued to dance.  
  
  
Bodies moved in erotic motion in time with the music. I watched from the bar, taking the last swallow of vodka to drowned out my worries of Bulma. I can't believe she didn't call me back. I know for sure her Mother would of told her that I called. I'm really at a lost to what I can do to keep this relationship going, but I'm willing to do anything. I was interrupted in my thoughts with a soft tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a beautiful girl standing behind me with one hell of a gorgeous smile on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt you, but are you Yamcha?" I blinked; surprised anyone would recognize me here. I laughed nervously before answering her.  
"Yeah, yeah I am. And who would you be?"  
"I'm Blaze." She smiles again before placing an order with the bartender.  
"Damn people around here. Have to order my drink again because someone made me drop it." She sighed out, her hands clasped together as she leaned against the bar beside me.  
"Let me buy that for you."  
"Naaa, I'm ok, but I'd like one thing from you though." Her sentence to me threw me for a loop. I started to feel that nervous twitch in my left eye.  
"Sure.." I know I choked that word out.  
"Could I have your autograph? My little brother just loves you to death." Not what I was expecting from her, but I was relieved anyways. Temptation is a bad thing isn't it? Especially with the strains of guitars in the background playing Nine Inch Nails 'Closer'.  
  
  
"You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you, you let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you…" Alexa is singing to me once again, her body rubbing up against mine. I moved to the music, but my mind and eyes were in a different place. I was watching Bulma not far away from me dancing with some guy from her table. Her body swaying and grinding away on him sensually. I groaned to myself wishing it were me that she was doing that to.   
"I want to fuck you like an animal, I want to feel you from the inside, I want to fuck you like an animal…" I watch Bulma leave the dance floor heading straight for the bar, that's when, I saw trouble start before it even happened.  
  
  
I had to get a drink; the dancing was giving quite a thirst. I got to the bar and ordered myself a drink and tried to wait patiently as I could. Some laughter and a familiar voice caught my attention. Three bar stools down sat Yamcha talking with some hussy, writing stuff on a cocktail napkin before handing it over to her. I knew it, that cheating ass bastard! I can't believe this! I clenched my fists at my sides and marched over.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing Yamcha?" I surprised him just by his reaction. He turns towards me and frowns.  
"I could ask you the same thing Bulma. Why didn't you return my call this afternoon?"  
"I was busy. So what are you doing with this two-bit whore? She better then me?"  
"Excuse me? Two-bit whore? Who the hell do you think you're talking to that way?" The woman spits out at me, her smile fading away to a frown that mirrored Yamcha's.  
"Yeah you. Get the fuck away from my boyfriend." I shouted out and shoved the girl away hard. She stumbled back a few feet, falling into a crowd of people. I watched her get back to her feet, both hands clenched tightly as she dropped down into a fighting stance.   
"Let me go you bastard." I yelled as Yamcha grabbed me from behind, stopping me from kicking her ass.  
"Bulma, you're drunk. Go home and sleep it off. She was only asking for an autograph for her brother."  
"Fuck off Yamcha, we're through. You hear me, it's over! I'm tired of the stories and lies!" I think my announcement startled him because he let go of me.   
  
  
I was right trouble did start. Bulma started a fight with the wrong person. Shit, I better stop this before Bulma gets the hell beat out of her. I pushed my way through the crowd with Alexa not far on my heels. Bulma was shouting at Yamcha about it being over. Their relationship? She must totally be screwed up if she's screaming that.   
  
"Oh yeah, kind of fitting to start playing this song!" Alexa shouts over the music. I didn't know what she meant by that, so I just glared at her until she told me.  
"It's American Bad Ass, you've never heard this before? I think the DJ has too much time on his hands" I just shook my head, peering over Alexa's shoulder as Bulma lunged at Blaze again. In the matter of second, half the people at the bar were into the fight.  
  
"Fuck, this isn't good. The police will be here soon." I mumbled out as I watched Alexa and Bulma standing toe to toe with each other while the weakling warrior held back Blaze. I quickly grabbed Bulma around the waist and pulled her away from the Mistresses as she fought to get out of my grasp.  
"Take her home and sober her up Vegeta. She needs it, damn bitch. She's fucking high on cocaine." Blaze yells over to me as she rubbed her fist. Great, she just had to say my name didn't she? Now Bulma and Yamcha are both staring at me.  
"You following my girlfriend Vegeta?" The weakling asks over the crowd's noise with venom in his voice.  
"None of your business what I do. Now get out of here if you wish not to get arrested." I warned as I lifted Bulma over my shoulder and took her out of the club. I wonder if the Mistresses got away? I kind of don't want to see them in trouble, just yet.  
  
  
I can't believe this shit. Vegeta followed me to the club and carried me out like some child in front of all my friends. Damn bastard. I threatened, begged, and pleaded for him to let me down but he refused to. I was finally let go when we got back to the house and he took me up to my room. He threw me on the bed none too softly and glared down at me. It was then I noticed what he was wearing. The clothes that I bought for him months ago that he swore up and down that he would never wear. He looked pretty good in them.  
  
"You're going to stay in here until you sober up."  
"You can't tell me what to do."  
"Really?"  
"Yes really. Now get the hell out of my room."  
"What's this?" Shit, he noticed the vile on my nightstand. I watched him pick it up and study it in interest. He looked back up at me, the frown deepening on his face.   
"Give that back, that isn't yours." I held out my palm waiting for him to return my cocaine that Ashleigh had given me the night before.  
"Don't think so." He closed his fingers around it and marched out of my room, slamming the door in the process.  
  
Fuck, now where am I going to get more of that? 

  
  
  
  



	7. chapter six

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue…Thanks! Special thanks for Mistress Alexa for all her help and beta reading.  
  
  
Dancing on the razor's edge…  
  
  
Bulma has come up missing once again. This time I thought she'd be back after a day or two, but it's been two weeks. The last time I saw her she was ordering workers around in her bedroom, setting up new furniture. I peered around the corner, curious to what the hell was going on finding her sitting in a new black leather chair in the corner of the room barking orders to the men to be careful with the new bed. The next morning after I came in from training, I found the new bed in my room and the old one gone. I didn't mind it too much; at least she had good taste. It was done all in black, tall four-poster with a canopy done in rich black silk that draped down each post. I just hope she doesn't want to reclaim it too soon. I rather enjoy it; it was made for royalty like me.  
  
The stuff I confiscated from her room the night after the club fight ended up being flushed down the toilet. I watched the white powder cascade down from the vile to the water, dissolving in an instant. If the Mistresses' were right, she didn't need the cocaine. Why in the hell does she think she needs that shit to survive? She didn't need it before and she doesn't need it now, that's my reasoning behind taking it.   
  
The weakling warrior stopped by a few days ago worried about her. I played it off when he started to ask questions as to why I was at the club. I couldn't come right out and say that I was worried about her also. Damn her straight to hell for growing on me. Even the smell of her shampoo that lingered in the bathroom caused me to involuntarily shiver and my thoughts raced back to her. Even the bed I slept in wasn't safe of her intoxicating scent. She had only slept on it once, but the smell was embedded through and through. I growl to myself. Everywhere I go has a reminder of her. Damn it, no matter how hard I try I can't get rid of her.  
  
For the third time this week the gravity room has been on the fritz. I managed to patch it together the best I could to continue training. Damn Kakarott and damn androids! If it weren't for them, I would be back in space pillaging and purging planets for my own wealth and glory. I chuckle to myself, I the rouge saiyan prince with nothing. Fucking Frieza.  
  
  
I know I've been gone a lot longer then the last time I came up missing, but I'm purely pissed at Vegeta and his holier then thou attitude with me. He swiped my cocaine and wouldn't give it back. I banged on the bathroom door demanding him to give it back, but all I received was an evil laugh from the other side of the door in return. Fuck him; he flushed five hundred zeni worth of cocaine down the toilet for his own sick pleasure.   
  
But on with what's been happening with me. I've crashed over at Ashleigh's house the past few weeks. I got unlimited supplies of what I need here and she doesn't treat me like shit. I've gone out every night to a different club kicking up my heels and having fun. You only live once and you might as well make the best of it while you can. I swear my bankcard is getting a work out with all the funds I've withdrawn though. I didn't know that the life style I was in cost this much, but it doesn't matter does it? I'm rich, dirty, rotten, filthy, stinking rich!  
  
Last night I went out with Ashleigh to buy some more coke since we were running pretty low, and the guys at the club were low as well. The place she drove to was on the worse side of town, the place where your mother and father warned you to never venture there after dark. Now I know why they said that. She was calm and cool about the whole thing, while I panicked in my brain. But hey, it was all worth it right? We were going to score some coke and get the hell out of there right? Wrong I was to assume that. Ashleigh told me to stay in the car and wait for her. So I sat and waited, changing the radio station in boredom. When she didn't return in twenty minutes I pulled the keys from the ignition and went looking for her. As I turned the corner she rounded earlier I saw flashing red and blue lights with a lot of people lined up against the wall, Ashleigh included. I gasped and immediately left the area and went back to her place. That's all I needed was to be arrested trying to obtain drugs. I wrote a quick note to her and told her I'd replace the last of the cocaine that I just snagged out of the cabinet in the bathroom and I took off to go home.  
  
I sniffed the last of the cocaine before I entered the house. It was dark and silent when I entered quietly, trying to sneak up to my room so I didn't wake anyone. As I was passing down the hall, I found Vegeta's door cracked open. I raised an eyebrow to this because he never left his door open before whether it is while he slept or while he was training. I kicked off my heels in the hallway and crept in seeing him sleeping on the bed that I bought on my wild shopping spree a few weeks ago. He looked cute and peaceful sleeping soundly in the black satin sheets that caressed his body. Oh yeah, he was looking down right sexy to me.   
  
  
I don't know whether I'm dreaming or I'm awake, but the gently touch of smooth skin on mine aroused me so. I was afraid to open my eyes to find out at first, wondering if Mistress Alexa, or Bulma's mother had found their way into my room, the first being the lesser of two evils. Not that I would mind Alexa in my bed. Slowly I opened my eyes to see not dark or blonde hair, but a curtain of blue cascading down across my chest. I know my breath hitched in my throat when I realized whom it was. Her lips lingered over my chest, brushing lightly sending my skin aflame. I bit my lip trying to keep myself from moaning in pleasure as my body shivered slightly with every touch. I squeezed my eyes shut, her touches driving me insane. Her head went lower, her lips kissing around my navel before I felt her fingers snake their way around the waistband of my boxers trying to pull them down.  
  
'I don't want this. I can't let her do this to me. That isn't the Bulma you know, she's high and doesn't know what she's doing.' I reminded myself as I captured her wrists with my hands and flipped her over on her back with me pinning her down, my eyes piercing her blue eyes. I could see the smile on her face start to disappear from her face by the faint light of the security lights out on the compound.  
  
  
  
I don't remember what the hell is going on, but I'm on Vegeta's bed and he's over the top of me, his eyes boring down on me. It was then I realized that he was in a state of undress the same as me. What the hell happened to my clothes? My wrists are pinned above me, his face cold and expressionless, I start to panic. His head lowers towards me, I close my eyes as I feel his breath near my left ear, he was so close I could feel his lips on the sensitive part of my lobe. He growled loudly, his body pressed against mine, I could feel how hard and ready he was.  
  
"What the fuck? Get the hell off me Vegeta!" I screamed loudly making him wince with the pitch of my voice. When he didn't relinquish his grip on me I knew he was trying to rape me. Kami I wish Yamcha or Son-kun was here right now to help me. I could feel my heart racing in my chest; feeling like it was going to burst at any moment. I know I started to tremble, and my eyes started to blur with tears. I'm scared; I've never been so terrified in my life. I'm going to be raped by Vegeta. How can I fight this? He'd kill me in a blink of an eye if he wanted to. I draw in on myself for comfort waiting for him to continue with his assault of my body.  
  
  
She hasn't a clue what the hell she does to me when she's so close to me. I fought the urges away as I stared down on her. I leaned into her, smelling the alcohol and drugs drifting with her own unique scent. I growled at her, beyond angry she would come to me in such a way. I wanted to take her, but not this way. Not against my will and not against her clouded mind. I want her when she can come to me with a clear mind and have no regrets afterwards. Call it guilt, compassion, or just plain worried, I'm not sure what these weird emotions I was feeling but I couldn't bring myself to complete what she had started. Why the fuck did she come in here and force herself on a sleeping saiyan? Doesn't she know that's dangerous in its self? I could have killed her if I was having a nightmare.  
  
"You are drunk and high Bulma. Come back to me when you have cleaned yourself up and know exactly what you want. I don't wish to take you like this." I hissed out at her, my voice laced with disgust. Disgusted not at her, at myself for even reacting in this manner. Her eyes were still squeezed shut, her body trembling under mine. She doesn't remember it was her that came to me tonight, intruding on me in my private bedroom. She thinks I was going to rape her and not the other way around.   
  
"Go ahead and do it, just don't kill me please." Her voice was a soft whisper.   
"Do what?"  
"I know what you want from me." That's when I noticed the way my body was with hers. I stifled a growl that was about to come from my throat. If it wasn't evident before, it was now since my raging hard on was pressed against one of her bare legs. Thankful for boxers all of a sudden, I got up quickly pointing a finger towards the door. Bulma shrank back from me, the fear evident in her eyes.  
  
"Leave my room and don't come back until you get off that shit you're on."  
  
  
  
I lay here in the darkness, my mind still wandering to Bulma even though I hold a dark haired beauty in my arms in blissful sleep. I don't know whether to believe Bulma when she said it was over, but from what I'm hearing from my lover that Vegeta has been worried about her just the same as I have. Even though I don't think I've seen it in his face I think he loves her as well I have or had. If you really love something you have to let it go? Is that the old saying? Well I'm sure maybe Vegeta can get her to settle down again. I hope.  
  
"Yamcha?" I glance down to see dark chocolate eyes looking back up to me.  
"It's nothing, go back to sleep hon." I whisper, and graze my lips across her forehead. Even though I wish it were Bulma, I'm happy with my little mistress.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, lets get some sleep Blaze." I say and douse the lights.  
  



	8. Chapter Seven

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…Thanks!!  
  
  
Dancing on the razor's edge…  
  
  
It's been over a month since the incident in my bedroom occurred. She avoids me at every turn, leaving the room as soon as I enter. I haven't heard her say one word since she uttered 'I know what you want from me'. The panic look in her eyes ripped at my insides, twisting it in knots. I can't believe she thought I was going to rape her. I would never ever do something like that to a woman doesn't she understand that? I the Prince of all Saiyans have honor and pride, and that is below me.  
  
For the most part, she has been keeping to the house. She been out with her friends, but has made it a point to come home in her drunken stupor every night and managed to haul her ass to bed. It wasn't hard to notice the smell of the alcohol and cocaine all over her every night when she came in, but there was a new smell, one I wasn't familiar with. He hygiene leaves something to be desired. Her hair has lost its glorious luster that I like about it. It hung limp and straggly around her face. Her body, still being starved of food that she needed looked horrible. I'm surprised that she's still able to function at all.   
  
I came in for my lunch, still not happy with the performance of the gravity room to find Bulma coming into the kitchen as well. With her head tilted back, her right hand pinching the bridge of her nose. She felt around with her left hand, making sure she wasn't going to run into anything on her way to the counter. I sat back and watched her for a moment before I got a whiff of blood that stirred in the air. That's when I noticed the blood running down her hand that partially covered and pinched her nose.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" She made no response to acknowledge me, grabbing some paper towel to clean up the bloody mess. I knew what her problem was before I even asked. I knew she wouldn't admit the truth to me, or anyone for that matter.  
"The air is dry, that's why my nose is bleeding." She finally answered in ragged voice. Granted, it was a good answer but not the one I was waiting for.  
"Whatever. I expect you to fix my gravity room before you go off gallivanting all over the city tonight."  
"Yeah yeah, just leave me alone." She waved a dismissive hand towards me before stalking out of the room.  
  
  
Yeah, I'll fix his damn gravity room. That's all he cares about anyways. Eat, sleep and train is all he does, but I can't say much about it. Goku does the same thing. The kid from the future that came back and told us all about the androids, but I'm not worried much about it though. If they come and kill everyone, at least I can say I had my fun while I still could before I have to stand in front of King Yemma.  
  
I plan on having a blast with the girls tonight as always. I just have to remember to pack extra tissues in my purse because of these damn nosebleeds. My mother thinks it's all from the dry air and she brought in a humidifier in my room to help out. If she only knew the real reason was that I was taking so much cocaine to do it. Daddy has been pretty upset with me lately. I just can't concentrate while I'm in the lab for some reason. I keep messing up on the schematics of some prototype that he needs done by the end of the month. All I can do is apologize and keep trying to fix what I've done wrong. Oh well I have to get this damn gravity room done before I leave other wise I'll never hear the end of it from monkey boy.  
  
  
Shit it's almost eight and I haven't even gotten ready to leave yet. I raced around looking for something to wear, deciding on a white silk shirt with a black leather mini skirt to go with it. No time to do my hair or make up this time around. I hopped down the hallway trying to slide my knee high black leather stiletto boots when Vegeta passed me by heading towards his favorite room in the whole damn place. I'll give you three guesses but the first two don't count.  
  
"Watch it buster." I cried out as I lost my balance from him pushing his way through. He didn't even give me a backwards glance, just his normal grunt and then disappearing out of sight. I still can't stand the sight of him for some reason. He won't even look me in the eye anymore. Did I do something to him? If I did I don't remember. Shit drugs are not good for the memory that's for damn sure. That could explain why I don't really remember where I got that giant hand mark on my face one night or why Yamcha refuses to talk to me. Damn I must have done some awful stuff.  
  
  
I made up my mind to talk to Bulma. Whether she listens to me or not, that's her decision. But I want to know that I've done all I could before I actually say good-bye to the first woman that's ever captured my heart. After all the thinking I've done lately, I think it's for the best to just stay friends. I don't think we were ever made to be more then that. I wish for who ever captures her heart next treats her well and helps her dig her back out of the mess she's in now.  
  
I pull up out front of Capsule Corp with my new girlfriend Blaze and her roommate Alexa. I swear wherever one is the other isn't very far behind.   
  
"You want me to go with you?" She calls after me from the car. I just shake my head at her and continued towards the door, pushing down the twisted feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. It's now or never I tell myself and ring the doorbell. I rocked back on my heels, shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans while I waited for someone to answer.  
  
"Hello Yamcha dear." Bulma's mother answered the door with her usual grin plastered to her face. I smiled back at her taking notice that Vegeta was making his exit out the side door to his gravity room.  
"Hi Mrs. Briefs is Bulma home?" I don't know why I asked; I knew she wasn't here for some reason.  
"Oh, no you just missed her about an hour ago. Her sweet friends came and picked her up."  
"Damn, well I'm sorry to bother you. When you see Bulma next, tell her I came over to talk with her ok?"  
"Sure, I'll let her know Yamcha."  
"Thanks Mrs. Briefs I got to…" The sounds of twisting steel and the roar of an explosion rocked the compound hard. I could hear the girls in the car shouting, asking what the hell was going on. The billowing smoke and debris from behind the house rose straight into the darkening skies. Fuck, Vegeta.  
  
I must of scared the girls with the look on my face, as they both bolted from my car and followed me out back. It looked like a war zone in the back yard. Twisted metal and wires sparking were everywhere.  
"Vegeta! You stupid bastard!" I yelled looking around the debris for him.  
"Vegeta? No way he couldn't be hurt could he?" Alexa shouted out from the other side of the rubble at me. Blaze stumbled over the large pieces of steel trying her hardest to get to me.  
"Don't stand there Yamcha, if he was in this damn thing when it blew up he could be really hurt or dead."  
"Shut it Alexa and help look." I snapped back at her. She gave me the _'fuck you'_ look before she started to dig on her hands and knees into the rubble.  
  
I don't know how much time had passed as we scrambled to lift and sift through the mess that was once a gravity room. Hands bleeding sweat dripping from our foreheads as we frantically dug.  
"I think I found him." I heard the strains of Blaze's voice from just the other side of me. Blood stained gloves and torn blue spandex was a dead give away as I helped lift a heavy beam that was across his torso.  
"Shit is he still alive?" Alexa was answered with a groan of pain from the saiyan prince, his muscles twitching slightly.  
"Yeah, we need to get him to the medical area." I tell her as I tried to pull the grumpy prince into a sitting position.  
"Leave me alone weakling, I have to train." Vegeta sputters out at me, yanking his arm away from my grasp only for him to stumble as he tried to get up.   
"I don't think you'll be doing any training for a while." Blaze tells him as I help hoist him up and drag him towards the medical area of Capsule Corp.  
  
  
Sassy and Miko dropped me off somewhere close to three in the morning. I remember stumbling towards the front door, dropping my keys with a loud clank.  
"Shit." I grumbled out as I slunk down, swiping my hand from side to side to find where the offending keys had disappeared. The door swung open, an angry Yamcha glared down at me.  
"About time you showed up."  
"This is my home Yamcha, I come and go as I please here if you haven't noticed."  
"I think you need to go see Vegeta."  
"Why the fuck do I want to see him for?"  
"If it wasn't for you, he'd be sleeping in his own bed tonight."  
"Stop with the damn riddles Yamcha." I push past him and entered the kitchen to grab some snacks. I grab a bag of chips and plop down at the kitchen table to rip the bag open.  
"I'm not talking riddles here Bulma, you're just so fucking high you don't even understand what I'm telling you." He's now yelling at me. I wince slightly as his voice grew louder at me.  
  
"Yamcha is everything alright in here." I hear a female voice call out to him. I turn around to see a woman a little smaller then me standing in the doorway in clubbing clothes covered in dirt and blood.  
"Everything is fine in here. Why don't you go back and sit with Alexa and Vegeta." Yamcha tells her but she doesn't move, she stares at me with her dark eyes full of hate.  
"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house?" I screamed loudly, the bag of chips I had in my hand made it's way to the floor. Yamcha started to stutter out an excuse of some sort as he looked from me and to her.  
"Don't start with me again Bulma." She gave out her warning to me. By this time I was fuming, my blood boiling with rage. Why the hell did my Yamcha bring a filthy slut into my house?  
"You just watch it girly girl. I'll kick your ass if you don't get the hell out of my house right now!"  
"Excuse me? I think you better rethink that. If I remember correctly it was me that kicked your ass last time so don't even try that shit with me. Your housemate had to save you from getting your ass waxed, which incidentally is in the medical wing as we speak. As if you really care."  
"Me get my ass waxed? Why you little…" It finally sunk in what Yamcha was trying to tell me. Vegeta was hurt pretty badly.  
  
  
Why do I hurt all over? My body feels like I was ganged up on by a few super saiyans. I could feel someone to the left side of me running their fingers through my hair. With all the smoke and blood that hung heavy in the air, I still was able to catch her scent and recognize it at Alexa. Why the hell is she doing here and touching me?  
  
"Hey how are you feeling?" She asks after I groan. I cracked my eyes to see her standing beside me, a goofy grin on her face.  
"Like shit, how else would I feel like? Where in seven hells am I?"  
"Medical wing at Capsule Corp. Your training thingy doohickey blew up." Shit now I remember. I had turned the gravity on and was about to begin my work out when the control panel started to spark. I couldn't reach the controls in time to stop the massive explosion. The onna must have fucked something up while she was out here fixing the damn thing. Probably so fucking high that she mixed up some wires and then boom as soon as I turned it on it would start to malfunction. Shit maybe she did it to get back at me for that night I had her silly ass pinned to the bed, the night she accused me of being a rapist. In either case, I'm laying here on this damn uncomfortable bed wrapped in silly bandages.  
  
"Blaze you better chill out girl." I hear Alexa say from the doorway. I could hear muffled yelling from the other side of the cracked door. Curiosity taunting me, I clamber out of the bed feeling every ache and pain in my body.  
"What's going on out there?"  
"Vegeta! What the hell are you doing up?"  
"Don't mess with me onna. This is nothing compared to what I usually do to my body. Now get out of my way so I can see what's going on out there." She huffed at me as I took broken steps towards the door, my knees threatening to give out at any moment. I think the Mistress expected it cause I felt my left arm being tugged over her shoulder to help keep my balance.  
"I'm capable of walking on my own." I growl out. She cocked her head towards me and shook it, not believing me for a minute.  
"Okay Vegeta, drop the macho bullshit. If you want to know what's going on, I'll help you get there."  
  
I never knew how long the hallway was going towards the main house was until I shuffled along with Alexa keeping me up right. I still can't believe what happened. As we drew near I could hear Bulma's voice screeching loudly, curses and threats spilling off her tongue. There were two other voices that yelled with her, the weakling warrior and the other Mistress. With the mention of ass beatings, I quickened my pace to get there before the ass beating commenced. Before we reached the doorway to the kitchen, a loud smack resonated through the hallway along with some more screaming and scuffling.  
  
"Fuck I hope that was Blaze doing the beating." Alexa whispered out as we neared the doorway. On our arrival, Bulma stood on the other side of the table holding her cheek with a surprised look on her face still spewing out curses as Yamcha was trying his hardest to keep Blaze from pouncing over the table at her.  
  
"You nasty fucking cunt! Yamcha get your fucking hands off of that piece of trash!" Oh this isn't going to be pretty.  
"Argh! Yamcha let me go right now if you know what's good for you. You are going down you freak"   
"That's enough!" I bellowed out gaining the attention of everyone in a two-block radius. Blaze stopped struggling in Yamcha's arms, only to glare at me and shrug the weakling's grasp of her. Bulma finally disengaged her stare at Yamcha and Blaze to look at me. She gasped loudly, holding a trembling hand over her thin lips.  
"Oh Kami Vegeta."  
"Stuff it onna, I don't want your pity. You fucking did something to that gravity room and it exploded. I suggest you start work on another one." She growled out something before stomping away in a tizzy.  
  
What the hell is she doing to herself? She's acting like nothing matters anymore. Is this the case? Maybe I should help her along with her self-destruction, or rescue her from the pits of hell that I know too much about. I don't think she trusts me right now even though I did nothing to wrong her.  


Time for reviews!! Come on people you're breaking my heart here!!!


	9. Chapter Eight

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…Thanks!!  
  
I know people are saying that some of the characters are way out of character here. Well this is a A/U fic and wasn't meant for everyone to stay in their right character even though I have tried my hardest to keep them that way. Bulma using language she wouldn't normally use…yes she educated…but when you are strung out on drugs and puking to rid yourself of food, believe me you do not care what you sound like to others. 

Thanks everyone for their reviews!! I have not forgotten about this fic!  
  
  
Dancing on the razor's edge…  
  
  
I wonder if it was me that made the gravity room explode on Vegeta or it was his stupidity trying to crank the gravity up too far. But I have a nagging feeling it was my error though. It just seems lately everything has been crumbling in around me. I wreck my car, Vegeta got hurt pretty badly and I can't seem to get myself to stop snorting all this damn cocaine. I told myself I could stop anytime I wanted to, but that isn't the case anymore. I need it. I crave it with a passion. I can't live a single day without it now. I've been here at the house, locked in my room for almost a week straight. Lucky for me I'm going out tonight with the girls and will be able to get some more to tie me over for a while I hope. It's been almost twelve hours since I inhaled the last of what I had stashed away here in my bedroom. I'm pretty surprised that Vegeta hasn't found it yet, with his keen saiyan sense of smell otherwise it would of ended up flushed down the toilet like the last bottle he got away from me.  
  
I can't wait for the time to pass by quickly. My hands are starting to shake badly from withdrawals. I try to keep my mind off of it by doing little things here in my room. I tried looking at old photo albums, but that just put me in a worse mood then I'm already in. Yamcha's picture was everywhere. Both of us smiling for the camera or hamming it up. I snort at the thought of me actually telling him to get lost. He did nothing to me, so why did I treat him so badly? I guess I'll never know. Maybe it was meant to be that way. This is all too much for me to handle right now. My life sucks and it's not worth living like this.  
  
  
  


It took me days to get rid of the aches and pains from the gravity room explosion. I still have no gravity room to train in so I do my own training away from the house in the early mornings while doing intricate katas in the afternoon sun near the annoying onna's flowerbeds. One of these days I'm going to destroy them and have hell to pay, but until then I will train right here. I don't think Bulma has left the house since the night of the explosion. She's been keeping herself locked up in her bedroom all day long, not even coming out when she is called for. I see her mother taking her food up to the bedroom everyday, but I know exactly where that food is going and it's not in the onna's digestive tract either.   
  
The weakling stopped by yesterday wanting to talk with her; evidently she wasn't in the mood for talking as she slung almost everything she had within reach at Yamcha. Hn, I guess she was lucky that he left his mistress lover at home this time around otherwise I would have to break up another cat fight. I don't know why the onna is so mad at him; it was her own fault that she was dumped. Besides both onnas could do a lot better anyways.  
  
"Out of my way monkey brain." Bulma growled out to me as she made her way down the stairs dressed in something that resembled clothing.  
"Where the hell are you going? Out with your sleazy friends again?" She rolls her eyes at me as she fumbles with her purse looking for something.  
"My friends are not sleazy! I should be the one asking you about your questionable company you keep."  
"You should never question me onna. I am the prince of all saiyans!"  
"Yeah, yeah I've heard this speech before a few thousand times already. You know something Vegeta? You don't have shit here! You don't have a planet to rule over and that title means diddly squat!" I know my eyes flared with fire and anger as she spewed forth her insult to me. She smirked before turning her back to me as she dug around in her purse again. I don't know what came over me but I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face me.  
  
"Onna you are treading on a thin line with me already."  
"Screw off, I don't have time for your shit. Why don't you go find someone that might bow down to you almighty prince huh?" She hissed out. I think that was the moment I snapped. The next thing I remember were my fingers roughly grabbing her around the throat and lifting her off the floor. Both of her hands came up grasping on to my arm to stop me from snapping her neck in half.   
  
For the first time since I've met her, I saw fear in those drowning blue eyes. She was afraid of me. I think that's what synched it for me. I dropped her to the floor and immediately left the room.   
  
  
  


I gasped for breath for at least five minutes after Vegeta dropped me on my ass. Damn asshole, he knows I'm right but he can't get over that humongous ego of his to see it. Know what? Screw him, I'm not going to ever talk to him for as long as I live, or Goku kills him. Which ever comes first.  
  
The lights flashed in a rhythmic sequence that way hypnotizing as the music pumped through large speakers. I made my way through the sea of people dancing to get back to the table. All the girls were there flirting with Jaycee some new guy that Miko had brought with her. He's been passing out pills and other 'goodies' to us all night long. I managed to snag some cocaine and sniff it down quickly. I was so happy to see my frazzled nerves being quelled. Snatching up my tequila, I downed it in one straight shot before looking around for some fun to get into.  
"Found it!" I remember blurting out as I walked towards the backroom where the club kept its billiard rooms. Just for shits and giggles, I decided to give it a try for the first time in my life. What harm can hitting little balls around with a stick cause?  
  
  


Yamcha had ditched Alexa and I for the night so it's girls' night out again. Alexa managed to talk me into going down to the _'Blizzard'_ club for drinks and guy stalking which perked me right up. After an hour or so of grinding on all the hot men on the dance floor we finally made out way to the bar to grab a few drinks before starting the cycle over again.  
  
"Hey Blaze? Is that Bulma and the 'Slut crew' over there at that table?" Alexa asked after she slammed her shot glass back on the bar.  
"Looks like it to me. Should we go cause trouble or just listen in? I still got a bone to pick with that girl after she ran her mouth off at me."  
"We don't need any trouble from them tonight. Lets go see if we can get some juicy gossip." Both of us nodding in agreement we managed to snag a table next to them. With our backs turned to them, it was easy for us to listen in and not be caught or recognized by Bulma.  
  
For the most part, it was a boring conversation. I learned that Sissy? Sassy? Who ever was screwing some erotic dancer. Big deal really. After a few minutes of idle chat from them I caught Bulma out of the corner of my eye heading towards the backrooms. I was half tempted to get up and follow her hoping to get lucky to slug her just once while she wasn't with her friends. With both of us rolling our eyes at the conversation, it abruptly ended with the entire 'Slut crew' leaving for the bathroom together. We were about to split and get some more dancing in before something caught my attention.  
  
"Man Bulma is so clueless. She doesn't even realize that she just bought us enough stuff for a week for each of us. Stupid bitch." I crane my neck to see one of the girls laughing to another as they walk past our table.  
"Damn did you hear that?" I whispered to my best friend. She nodded as she watched the girls weave their way out of our sight.  
  
"Hey, where is the blue hair freak at?" A man's voice now caught my attention. I didn't recognize it at all, but I did the one that answered him.  
"Back in the billiards room. She wandered in there almost half hour ago."  
"Go find her; she's had two ruffies in the last hour that she doesn't even know about. She should be good and ready for you now."  
"Don't you think that's a little excessive?"  
"Well the first one should have worked by now so I gave her another one. Go have some 'fun' if you know what I mean."  
  
I knew that damn voice from somewhere. I knew Alexa had heard everything as well so I elbowed her to glance over her should to see who it was. Moving her head slightly I caught her eyes widening and her mouth falling open in shock.  
"What?" I forcefully whisper to her.  
"You know that hot looking guy you were like engaged with for an hour?"  
"Yeah Jaycee why?"  
"That's who it is!"  
"Shit!" I squeaked out. Right away I knew there was going to be big trouble whether I hated the bitch or not, we had to do something. No one deserves to be drugged with that shit!  
  
  
  


I was just getting comfortable on the couch when the telephone contraption rang. I looked around looking for someone to answer the damn thing when I realized I was the only one at the damn house tonight. It seems the onna's parents went out for dinner and a movie, or what ever I wasn't really paying attention. Growing tired of the constant ringing I grabbed the receiver.  
  
"What!"  
"Gawd how rude!" A females voice shouted out on the other end over a lot of loud music.  
"What do you expect?"  
"At least a hello or something. Vegeta, you need to come down here like right now."  
"Why? I'm perfectly happy where I am right now." I'm growing agitated by the minute before I hear someone shouting her name in the background."  
"Your housemate is in trouble."  
"Bulma?"  
"Who else lives with you that I know? Just get down here to the _'Blizzard'_ club before something bad happens." Blaze snapped out at me. I kind of snickered to myself. She would of made a good saiyan for sure with that tongue of hers  
"Don't beat her ass to hard."  
"I'm not going to touch her, you should be worried about some guy raping her though."  
"What?"  
"No more details until you get your ass down here. Laters!" I hear her hand up her end roughly.   
  
After a minute of letting everything sink into my brain, I went upstairs to change my clothes before I left. If anyone tried touching the onna in such a manner I will gut them while they were still breathing just so they could see what I was doing to them. I knew this wasn't a joke just because the Mistresses would of never called over petty stuff. But I still wonder why they called though considering Blaze almost cold cocked Bulma twice the night of the explosion.  
  
  


What the hell is going on? My body is feeling weak and I'm starting to get a little light headed. I try to balance myself with the pool cue to keep myself from toppling over.   
"I think you need some fresh air." I looked up to see Miko's guy friend Jaycee. I half smiled at him as he led me out of the billiards room and out a back exit to the club. When he didn't stop I tried to yank my hand back away from him finding that I didn't have hardly any control over my limbs.  
"Where are we going?"  
"No where." He says with a sloppy smile on his face as he leaned down and captured my lips with his. What happened next I do not know. I closed my eyes and let the blackness over take me.  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter Nine

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…Thanks!

Thank you everyone for your reviews! 

MistressAlexa, you know I'm pure evil! Get back soon!

*note- all stories are updated on my personal site before being posted on FF or MM*  
  
  
Dancing on the razor's edge…  
  
  
I hung up the pay phone receiver and looked around the club trying to spot either Bulma or Jaycee but coming up empty handed. I should just let the bitch suffer whatever fate dealt her, but for some reason the cold-hearted bitch in me told my brain to be rational and find Bulma before something bad happened to her. I know if I were in her place at the moment I'd want someone watching out for me. After struggling with inner turmoil for a minute I grabbed Alexa to help me search before Vegeta got to the club.   
  
The club was packed, what would you expect for a Friday night? This was going to be harder then I thought. I should have just followed her to begin with, now I'm kicking myself in the ass.  
"Where the hell is she?" I blurted out over the music in frustration. My nails digging into the palms of my hands painfully as I tried to look for her distinct hair color finding it almost impossible with the colored strobe lights on the dance floor.  
  
"She's not in the bathrooms or the game room." Alexa reported when she found me near the bar. I shrugged not knowing where else to look.  
"You think she left?"  
"You really think she would be in any condition to drive after what we just heard?"  
"You're right Alexa, sorry I'm not using my brain here." I rub my head in irritation trying to get the slight haze that clouded my head from the alcohol that I've consumed so far tonight.  
"Let's keep looking." I grumbled out stalking away in one direction while Alexa went another, hoping that splitting up would cover more ground faster.  
  
  
  
Cold. I'm so cold. I can barely open my eyes. My body feels so heavy I can't move a muscle at all. Am I still alive? I don't even know how to answer myself on that question, but something isn't right. A shadow caught my eyes. All I can see is a dark outline of someone above me but I can't make out his or her face it's so dark to me. I can feel hands on me, but I can't move at all. I can't fight back. All I can do is lay here on the cold surface I'm on and watch in horror as this shadow lays its hands on me. Oh Kami help me I'm so scared right now. I can't even tell if I'm trembling in fear or not, but I can feel roaming hands on my arms, pushing them above my head. I want to cry out to anyone that could hear me. Yamcha, Vegeta anyone really it doesn't matter who it is.  
  
I can hear the buttons being popped off my shirt, clattering on what I think is pavement. Cold, dark and wet pavement is where I have to be laying. I can feel the tears stinging my eyes, slipping down the corners of my eyes one by one. Dripping off the lobes of my ears before puddling on the ground beneath me.  
  
"I don't know what you are crying for, the real fun hasn't even started yet." That voice sent chills down my spine as my eyes pleaded to the man above me to stop. His hands are all over me and I can't stop him at all from touching my breasts roughly.   
"Are you a moaner or a screamer?" He asks as he rips the seam of my mini skirt I'm wearing up the side. I can't even scream for help because I know what's going to happen next.  
"Guess I'll figure that one out on my own."  
  
His breath is panting down on my face stinking of rich alcohol that was making sick to my stomach as his lips tangled in mine again. His sickening tongue demanding entrance as I mustered all the strength I could to keep my lips sealed. With a rough hand I could feel my bra being ripped off making me gasp as the material bit into my skin as he pulled on it. With his surprise, I opened my mouth slightly his tongue finding it's way into my mouth. I panicked, I knew now I had to do something even if I couldn't scream for help or defend myself. If I could buy some time I'd be all right. I bit down hard on his tongue, the taste of fresh blood dripping into my mouth. He pulled himself back cursing, obviously infuriated by my actions. I could taste the blood on my teeth in its crimson glory. I couldn't wait to spit out the putrid liquid, feeling it dribble out of the corner of my mouth.   
  
"You stupid bitch." I heard him growl out before I felt his hand in my face several times. This time I was fighting to stay alert, but it was like fighting a losing battle. I was seeing stars, literally. White flashes of light dancing in my line of vision. I felt so weak, so damn dizzy.  
  
"Pl…please…do…don't kill…mmm…me." I'm not sure if that was my voice or my thoughts, but I can see the twisted smile on his face as he unbuckled his pants sliding them down. Oh Kami-sama…my eyes went wide as the guy thrusted sharply into me. Oh god no please don't let this happen.  
"AAAAAAA VEGETA!"  
  
  
  
I didn't waste any time getting down to the club where the Mistresses had told me to go. I rushed in the doors looking for anyone that looked familiar, even the so-called friends she hangs out with. There were so many people here, how am I going to find anyone in this crowded mess? Damn it I should of told one of the onnas to wait for me by the front entrance. I pushed myself further into the club as people bumped into me. I growl to myself, reminding myself never to come back into an establishment like this ever again. I dislike human contact of this sort.   
  
"Vegeta!" I see a hand above the crowd waving frantically. Finally! Alexa pushed her way through the crowd meeting me halfway.  
"Where is she?"   
"We don't know." She says loudly in my ear over the raunchy music playing loudly.  
"What do you mean you don't know? I thought you had your eyes on her."  
"We did until she went to play some pool. That's when we over heard something." She starts to drag me away from the crowd of people so she can talk to me with out people trampling us. We were half way to the bathrooms when the other mistress found us and followed closely behind.  
  
"Now what's going on?" I demand watching both the onnas in front of me jump slightly at the tone of my voice.  
"We over heard something while we were sitting at a table. Some guy put something into Bulma's drinks when she wasn't looking. The drug is called ruffies also known as the date rape drug. There is some huge technical name for it but who gives a shit about it." Alexa spoke first dragging the conversation further then what I wanted to hear.  
"Get on with it."  
"Ahh, well the drug is very potent. It makes your muscles relax to the point you can't move and you won't remember a thing after you start coming out of the haze the drug puts you in. The effects can take up to eight hours to wear off. Depending on how much she was given. The guy slipped two of these pills into her drinks, that's double what anyone should take." Blaze continued giving me the important details. What the fuck? People invented a drug they could use to rape women with so they wouldn't put up a fight? These humans will cease to amaze me.  
  
  
I think he's done. I'm not sure how long I've been out here or how long he was using my body. I can't feel the cold anymore and it's getting harder to keep my eyes open any longer. Maybe I'll die right here if no one finds me.  
"Here I owe you this much. Thanks for the ride." His voice again next to my ear. I can feel him putting something into my hand, but I have no clue what it is since I can't raise my hand into view to see it. I can hear his retreating footsteps until there was only the sound on muffled music from inside the club. I wonder if anyone misses me yet? One of the girls has got to notice that I'm not with them. Or maybe they're too high to figure out that I've been gone for a while. I'm sure they'll figure it out when it gets closer to closing time for the club.  
  
I can still taste his blood in my mouth. It's sickening. I wish I could get up and wash this taste out of my mouth so badly. I can feel my tears falling again. How many tears have I cried? Probably one too many. Maybe I should die, end all the hurting I'm in. Is that my name?  
  
  
I found Bulma's coat at the table she was at before she disappeared. The people that once sat there had left leaving their trash and empty shot glasses littering the table. She couldn't of gotten far by what Blaze said about the drug and besides, she wouldn't leave her jacket with all the cocaine still left in the pockets. I'll have to make a mental note to destroy it once I get her ass home.   
  
After I started looking I felt the frustration Alexa and Blaze must of felt as they tried to find her. No one that they have talked with had seen her in over two hours. I just hope she was high or drunk enough to leave and catch a ride back to Capsule Corp instead of driving herself. Meeting up at the back exit of the club we've given up looking. She was nowhere in sight.   
  
"I need some air, it's too freaking hot in here." Alexa announced pushing open the backdoor. Blaze followed her out and I was a few steps behind them. I agree it was to hot in that place and some fresh air would do some good. They made some pointless chatter between them as they leaned against the brick wall of the club taking in the chilled night air. I'm not sure what grabbed my attention first, the moan or the strong scent of Bulma's favorite perfume that made my heart thud in my chest.  
  
"Bulma?" I barely said above a hoarse whisper as I scanned the area. I took a few more steps towards the dumpster that was beside the building when I noticed one of her shoes lying in a puddle. I know my eyes widen, my heart beating faster as I took a few more steps to get around the large obstacle that stood in my way. The stench of blood assaulted my nose first before I saw her. Oh Kami what had happened to her?  
  
I don't remember walking the distance between us, I just remember kneeling down at her side looking at the blood that was seeping from her nose and a cut on her cheek. One of her eyes were blackened, bruises lined her body in several places.  
"Bulma?" I managed to get out before the gasps came from the startled mistresses that had just appeared from around the dumpster.  
"Help her!" I said in a raised voice as I pulled up on one knee looking at them both.  
"I can't." Blaze said as she took a few steps closer.   
"You can't or you won't?" I bared my teeth at her as I hissed the words out menacingly.  
"I can't. There is nothing I can do for her, I'm not a doctor." I just shook my head. If I took her to the hospital what was I going to say to them? They would blame me I'm sure of it. The onna has medical things at the house that she used to patch me up before. I'm sure I can return the favor.  
  
"Bulma? Hang on ok? Just hang on." I whisper to her as I picked her up off the wet ground into my arms.  
"I'm taking you home where you belong."   
  



End file.
